Saksi Logos
Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1995.png|October 2, 1995-May 29, 1998 Saksi GMA Headline Balita OBB 1995.png|October 2, 1995-May 29, 1998 Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999 Saksi GMA Headline Balita OBB 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999 Saksi Logo 1999.png|August 2, 1999-April 19, 2000 Saksi OBB 1999.png|August 2, 1999-April 19, 2000 Saksi Logo 2000.png|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001 Saksi OBB 2000.png|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001 Saksi Logo 2001.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002 Saksi OBB 2001.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002 Saksi Logo 2002.png|April 1, 2002-July 25, 2003 Saksi OBB 2002.png|April 1, 2002-July 25, 2003 Saksi Logo 2003.png|July 28, 2003-March 12, 2004 Saksi OBB 2003.png|July 28, 2003-March 12, 2004 Saksi Logo 2004.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006 Saksi Logo 2004 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006 Saksi OBB 2004.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006 Saksi OBB 2004 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006 Saksi Logo 2006.png|April 17, 2006-August 9, 2008 Saksi Logo 2006 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|April 17, 2006-August 9, 2008 Saksi OBB 2006.png|April 17, 2006-August 9, 2008 Saksi OBB 2006 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|April 17, 2006-August 9, 2008 Saksi Logo 2008.png|August 12, 2008-November 5, 2010 Saksi Logo 2008 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|August 12, 2008-November 5, 2010 Saksi OBB 2008.png|August 12, 2008-November 5, 2010 Saksi OBB 2008 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|August 12, 2008-November 5, 2010 Saksi Logo 2010.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011 Saksi Logo 2010 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011 Saksi OBB 2010.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011 Saksi OBB 2010 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011 Saksi Logo 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014 Saksi OBB 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014 Saksi Unused 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014 Saksi Logo 2014.png|November 10, 2014-February 13, 2015 Saksi OBB 2014.png|November 10, 2014-February 13, 2015 Saksi Unused 2014.png|November 10, 2014-February 13, 2015 Saksi Logo 2015.png|February 16, 2015-July 7, 2017 Saksi OBB 2015.png|February 16, 2015-July 7, 2017 Saksi Unused 2015.png|February 16, 2015-July 7, 2017 Saksi Logo 2017.png|July 10, 2017-present Saksi OBB 2017.png|July 10, 2017-present Saksi Unused 2017.png|July 10, 2017-present Other Main article: Saksi Logo Other Studio Bumpers Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1995.png|October 2, 1995-May 29, 1998 Saksi 1995-1997.jpg|October 30, 1995-May 2, 1997.. Saksi 1997-1998.jpg|May 5, 1997-November 13, 1998. Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999. Saksi GMA Headline Balita OBB 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999. Saksi 1998-1999.jpg|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999 Saksi 1999-2000.png|August ,2 1999-April 19, 2000. Saksi 1999-2000.jpg|August ,2 1999-April 19, 2000. Saksi Logo 2000.png|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001. Saksi 2000-2001.jpg|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001. Saksi Logo 2001.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002. Saksi Logo 2002.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002. Saksi 2002-2003.jpg|April 1, 2002-May 30, 2003. Saksi Logo 2003.png|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi (2003-2004).png|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi 2003-2004.jpg|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi Logo 2004.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006. Saksi 2004-2006 jpg.jpg|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006. Saksi Logo 2006 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi Logo 2006.png|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi 2006-2008.jpg|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi Logo 2008.png|August 11, 2008-November 5, 2010. Saksi 2008-2010.jpg|August 11, 2008-November 5, 2010. Saksi Logo 2010.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011. Saksi 2010-2011.jpg|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011. Saksi Logo 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi OBB 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi Unused 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi 2011-2014.jpg|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi Logo 2014.png|November 10, 2014-February 13, 2015. 201.jpg|February 16, 2015-December 2, 2016. 2016.jpg|December 5, 2016-July 7, 2017. Saksi Logo 2017.png|July 10, 2017-Present Graphics Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1995.png|October 2, 1995-May 29, 1998 Saksi 1995-1997.jpg|October 30, 1995-May 2, 1997.. Saksi 1997-1998.jpg|May 5, 1997-November 13, 1998. Saksi GMA Headline Balita Logo 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999. Saksi GMA Headline Balita OBB 1998.png|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999. Saksi 1998-1999.jpg|June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999 Saksi 1999-2000.png|August ,2 1999-April 19, 2000. Saksi 1999-2000.jpg|August ,2 1999-April 19, 2000. Saksi Logo 2000.png|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001. Saksi 2000-2001.jpg|April 24, 2000-June 29, 2001. Saksi Logo 2001.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002. Saksi Logo 2002.png|July 2, 2001-March 27, 2002. Saksi 2002-2003.jpg|April 1, 2002-May 30, 2003. Saksi Logo 2003.png|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi (2003-2004).png|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi 2003-2004.jpg|June 2, 2003-March 12, 2004. Saksi Logo 2004.png|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006. Saksi 2004-2006 jpg.jpg|March 15, 2004-April 12, 2006. Saksi Logo 2006 without Liga ng Katotohanan.png|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi Logo 2006.png|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi 2006-2008.jpg|April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008. Saksi Logo 2008.png|August 11, 2008-November 5, 2010. Saksi 2008-2010.jpg|August 11, 2008-November 5, 2010. Saksi Logo 2010.png|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011. Saksi 2010-2011.jpg|November 8, 2010-February 18, 2011. Saksi Logo 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi OBB 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi Unused 2011.png|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi 2011-2014.jpg|February 21, 2011-November 7, 2014. Saksi Logo 2014.png|November 10, 2014-February 13, 2015. 201.jpg|February 16, 2015-December 2, 2016. 2016.jpg|December 5, 2016-July 7, 2017. Saksi Logo 2017.png|July 10, 2017-Present SAKSI☀: Ika-23 taon ng longest-running Kapuso newscast na "Saksi" 1st Theme Music ng Saksi Energy Craig Palmer Mike Enriquez and Saksi Memories Lian Las Pinas Published on June 29, 2013. Saksi the longgest-running Program Kapuso newscast na Saksi GMA Channel 7 Theme Energy by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (October 2, 1995-November 29, 1996). The newscast is anchored by Mike Enriquez and Marisol Abdurahman from October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996. Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Jenny Alejandro from July 1, 1996-November 29, 1996. and Jay Sonza Cecille Lardizabal and Marigold Haber from December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997. It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat09:30--09:45pm(October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996). 10:00--10:15pm(July 1, 1996-November 29, 1996). and10:30--10:45pm(December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997). and simulcasted on DZBB Super Radyo Bisig Bayan 594 KHZ. Saksi Theme (1995-1996). LIan Las Pinas Saksi Theme Energy Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (October 2, 1995-November 29, 1996). 23 taon nang naghahatid ng pinakamaiinit na balita ang longest-running Kapuso newscast na #Saksi. Balikan natin ang ilang tagpo sa pinagsimulan ng pagbabalitang gabi-gabi ninyong tinututukan. The newscast is anchored by Mike Enriquez and Marisol Abdurahman from October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996. Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Jenny Alejandro from July 1, 1996-November 29, 1996. and Jay Sonza Cecille Lardizabal and Marigold Haber from December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997. It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat09:30--09:45pm(October 2, 1995-June 28, 1996). 10:00--10:15pm(July 1, 1996-November 29, 1996). and10:30--10:45pm(December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997). and simulcasted on DZBB Super Radyo Bisig Bayan 594 KHZ. Unforgettable siyempre ang original tandem nina Mike Enriquez at Karen Davila. Tapos ‘yan din ang unang GMA newscast ni Mel Tiangco paglipat niya—naging mag-partner pa sila ni Jay Sonza (bukod pa sa Partners: Mel & Jay nila every Sunday) noong nilipat si Sir Daniel Razon sa GMA Headline News/Primetime kasama ni Hazel Recheta At orig na regular live reporter pa noon si Igan along with Jessica Soho, Susan Enriquez at si Mao dela Cruz ng DZBB.﻿ Craiig Palmer - Energy Craig Palmer - Energy - Music From Super Bowl XIV Highlights Mike Enriquez and Saksi Memories Network Production Music Library Network Production Music Library 1982 Energy by Network Music Ensemble Saksi theme 1995 Saksi 1995-1999 Clemson vs. Furman in Slowmotion 9-15-12 - Craig Palmer - Energy Saksi 1997 Saksi El Niño sa Pilipinas noong 1998, pinakamatindi sa kasaysayan ng bansa SONA: Itinuturing na pinakamatinding El Niño sa kasaysayan ng Pilipinas, naranasan noong 1998 SAKSI: Bacolod Airport Runway Incident (AUDIO INTERVIEW) 1998-MARCH Princess Of The Star 02 United Filipino Seafarers Phil Published on Apr 19, 2013 Mike Enriquez, like you've never seen him before. ;) Craig Palmer's "Pinnacles" - Saksi: "GMA Headline Balita" Theme (1996-1998) The newscast is Presented and Jay Sonza Cecille Lardizabal and Marigold Haber from December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997. The newscast is Presented and Jay Sonza Cecille Lardizabal and Marigold Haber from September 1, 1997-May 29, 1998. by Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production and Cecille Lardizabal from June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999. and10:30--10:45pm(December 2, 1996-August 29, 1997. 11:00--11:15pm(September 1, 1997-May 29, 1998). It is aired from MondaystoFridaysat09:30--09:45pm(June 1, 1998-July 30, 1999). and simulcasted on DZBB Super Radyo Bisig Bayan 594KHZ. it was 1997. i think, GMA Headline Balita subtitle to Saksi was dropped in 1996. Ano yung title ng theme music para sa Saksi ng GMA-7 since 1996? Luigi Penalba Pinnacles/Energy II ni Craig Palmer Saksi Theme (1996-1998) Lian Las Pinas Published on 2012-10-07 On December 2, 1996, The show replaced its soundtrack "Energy" with another Craig Palmer track titled "Pinnacles". On December 2, 1996, Saksi reformatted its studio set, & graphics, but the logo has the same design. Partners Mel and Jay & Tapatan host Jay Sonza replaced Enriquez while he appointed as an anchor of GMA Headline News with Risa Hontiveros who and the news team switched to Taglish then Filipino. Sotto, on the other hand, became a co-host of Extra-Extra, a magazine program featuring different human-interest and entertainment stories (which also served as pre-programming to Saksi). Alikpala left the newscast to host GMA's new public affairs program "Alex Alikpala" segment was replaced as "Pulso ng Mamamayan" (Pulse of the People), the segment features some Filipino citizen say upon the pass events. Mel Tiangco, Sonza's co-host on Partners Mel and Jay, then joined the newscast as co-anchor, thus Saksi and Partners Mel and Jay are the news programs exclusive to them. When GMA Headline News transfers from English to Filipino Language, Saksi reformatted, the original subtitle, GMA Headline Balita, was dropped out in May 1997. Saksi Sa Dobol B Saksi Theme (1998) Pinnacles by Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Pinnacles - Music from NFL Films Energy 2 Powertrax Theme Energy 2 Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble Craig Palmer - Energy 2 GMA News C 2000. Dina Bonnevie 2 Network Music - Pinnacles Network Music Ensemble - Pinnacles SAKSI GMA BATTLE OF INUDARAN APRIL 2000 TocinoMedia 2 Published on Aug 20, 2017 Saksi (lit. Eyewitness) is the late-night newscast of GMA Network in the Philippines. The newscast first aired as the early evening (primetime) and flagship newscast of the network from October 2, 1995 to July 12, 2002. The newscast is anchored by Arnold Clavio and Pia Arcangel. It airs Mondays to Thursdays, from 11:00 PM to 11:45 PM (PST). and Fridays, from 11:15 PM to 12:00 AM (PST). It is also aired internationally through GMA Pinoy TV. Arbitrage Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble SAME SEX MARRIAGE IN THE PHILIPPINES? NOV 18 2006 Craig Palmer - Juggernaut - Music from NFL Films Juggernaut Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble CANAL 26 SOUNDTRACK - Juggernaut (Motivational Strength (Industrial)) - Network Music CANAL 26 SOUNDTRACK Juggernaut Motivational Strength Industrial Network Music Saksi Theme (1999-2001) DeWolfe Fast Action SAKSI BESO-BESO SA ARTISTA 2003 The Chase Craig Palmer The Chase Trailer Music Network Music Ensemble NATv Archive: Paggunita kay NINOY (2003) News on F4's Happy New Year Concert 2004 in the Philippines DZMM Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro opening theme Category:Logos